Imagine, me and you
by Lies That Leave You Astray
Summary: A series of stories with Kagome and the many men from the realm of movies, books, animes, or shows. Newest Installment: Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Taking request.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Barney Stinson

How I met Your Mother

Drabble: 200 words

"So, you want me to give you my number, because your friend Ted bet you that you couldn't?" Kagome asked as she watched the blond man in a suit before her sigh. "He called implied dibs on you, so I'm trying to show him that if he wants something he has to get up and do it before someone else comes along and snatched it." Barney, if she recalled correctly, said as he handed her a pen.

"Implied dibs?" Kagome asked as she glanced at the man he called Ted, who was watching them carefully. "It's like staking a claim, but not marking it." Barney said as she continued to hold the pen out. Kagome glanced between the pen and Ted before sighing lightly.

"Fine, but it's to prove a point." Kagome said as she took the pen from his grasp and wrote down her number. "Thank you, Miss?" Barney asked as she handed him the red cocktail napkin. "Kagome." She said as she watched him walk away. Turning away from the booth, she downed the rest of her drink and paid. Standing up from her stool she turned to the booth, gave Barney a small wink and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you haven't seen this movie, I highly suggest you do. It had Jared Leto and is fantastic! It's on Netflix! **This one is rated M, so if your under age or a prude, then don't read!**

Nemo Nobody

Mr. Nobody (2009)

One-shot

Words: 2,772

The possibilities are endless; every single one has its pro's and con's. It was almost impossible to choose. Should Nemo stay with his father and he would have to marry depressed Elise, or boring Jean? Maybe he should go with his mother and fall in love with his step-sister Anna, but wait twenty two years before finding her again? All of these possibilities, the ways he could live, love and die.

Just as little nine year old Nemo was ready to choose, something occurred to him. What if he didn't choose? What is he turned towards the dirt path that lead north and ran away from his recently divorced parents? Just as that thought entered his mind, a future formed before him. One that just seemed so effortless, almost pleasant compared to the others.

XooOooX

Nineteen year old Nemo was on his own, living in a small apartment upstairs from the book shop he worked in. Every day he would work from 7:30 am to 5:00 pm, some days he would miss lunch because his coworker Royce wouldn't show up or his boss Mirah would leave him to watch the shop so she could sneak off to her affair with the baker from down the street.

Nemo didn't mind, he didn't have many friends and mostly kept to himself. The shop he worked in was rather cluttered; book shelves covered the walls, tables in the middle and the check out was by the door. Before Nemo worked here, it was a mess; book on the floor, a disorganized chaos. Nemo had cleaned up the place and organized everything; he even helped with the finances.

Now Nemo was putting away the last of this morning's shipment when he heard the bell from the door give a soft ring. Looking up as he fixing his simple black framed glasses he saw a long raven hair, falling in soft waves down to the young woman's back. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt with a white blouse tucked in, long black stocking rose to her knees making her milking skin seem paler. She was well developed, curves and a rather abundant chest. Her face was a delicate heart-shaped with full pink lips and sapphire eyes. Had she been standing right in front of him, she would only come up to his shoulders.

Nemo held his breath as she smiled at him, tilting her head a bit as she exposed her slender pale neck for him to see. She was impossibly gorgeous and obviously new to the area. Nemo offered her a shy smile back as she walked towards him.

*…1…*

Nemo finished checking out a group of school girls who kept giggling as the stared at him. Nemo bid them farewell as they reductive left the shop, leaving Nemo alone. Royce had pulled a no-call/no-show and Mirah was upstairs in her office, putting in orders for this month's book club. Nemo looked around the shop before he decided to slip into a day dream. Kagome, his new friend from last month had recently been the star of his day dreams lately.

Thinking about her made the days seem a bit brighter, and seeing her made his week more bearable. She had this laugh that reminded him of soft bells, the way her eyes light up like a flame when her passion grew around certain topics, or when her cheeks would dust over a shimmering pink when he would hold the door for her.

He was just about to think in detail of the way her body fit perfectly in his when the smell of coffee assaulted his senses. Quickly blinking away his daze, his stormy grey-blue eyes focused on the white paper coffee cup and its black lid. Looking away from the cup, to the pale porcelain hand, to the extended arm then to the owner of the appendage. Kagome smiled at him as he smiled back, taking the warm cup from her hand.

"I got off work early, so I thought you would like some coffee." Kagome said softly as she took a small sip from her own cup. Nemo thanked her before sipping on his own sweet drink. Of course Kagome would know how he liked his coffee; just as he knew show she liked hers. "I saw the crowed of girls who couldn't stop talking about the cute book guy, I could only assume it was you. I saw Royce this morning with his newest boyfriend." Kagome commented as she set her cup down on the counter.

Nemo noted how today she was wearing his favorite; a white sleeveless button-up with pale blue and pink flowers, that flowing light blue skirt that stopped at her knees and white sandals. She looked so natural in skirts. Nemo had on a plaid red and white shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans and his comfortable black sneakers.

"Another? I thought he had just gotten back with Thomas?" Nemo questioned as he looked down into her captivating eyes, feeling weightless. Kagome shrugged and moved her loose braid to rest on her shoulder. Kagome let out a small giggle before reaching up to move his barely shoulder length black hair out of his face. That innocent touch sparked something deep within both of them, adding to the attraction that hung between them like a cloud.

*…2…*

"Are you sure? America is very different from Japan and I know how much Bankotsu hates change." Nemo pressed his ear closer to the thin wall as he heard Kagome speak to someone on the phone. He was about to surprise her at her apartment with her favorite sweet from the bakery that Mirah often visited when her husband was off on business. However the sound of her voice stopped him just as he was about to knock.

"If he wants to come and visit for some rest then cheers to him. If this is Sesshomaru's idea to spy on me then I will move again. We broke up a year and a half ago, and I have no intention of getting back together with him… I know we dated for almost six years, but he's the one who drove me away. I'm done, Shippo. If you get any more information please let me know? Alright, I love you too. Bye." The sound of the phone being placed on the table snapped Nemo out of it as he waited a few seconds before knocking.

She opened the door and Nemo tried to hide his blush, unsuccessfully. Kagome was wearing a see-through white shirt, a black lacy bra and the shortest shorts he has ever seen. Kagome smiled brightly and pulled Nemo into her apartment quickly.

*…3…*

The room was painted a silvery blue, the ceiling was white. There was a window in the right side of the room, the wood was painted a glossy black. The floor was a nice polished blond wood, it could have sparkled to show how well kept it was. The window had white sheer curtains; they extended and covered the right wall of the room. There was a bed with a white comforter and black pillows the middle of the back wall, two black nightstands stood on both sides of the bed. The only electronic lights in the room were white globe string lights that outlined the walls of the room. There was a small black dresser on the left side of the room. The only pop of color in the room was a painting of red roses that hung behind her bed.

There was a white-blue record player on the dresser, which was playing a soft piano. Nemo took in the elegance of the room and expected nothing less, seeing that this was Kagome's room. Sitting on the bed, was the owner of the room.

Kagome had her hair in a bun; her bangs framed her face perfectly. She had on red lip gloss and used eyeliner to make a clean cat eye. She was wearing a dress which had a white tutu shirt, a black bow belt and a beaded lace collar. The dress was made out of mesh and fit her like a glove. She was wearing black stockings and black flats. Nemo was dressed in a white pressed button-up with black slacks and black dress shoes. They had just come back from Kagome's friend's party when they bumped into Kagome's ex-boyfriend.

When he had tried to approach, Kagome dashed off, taking Nemo with her. Nemo stood at the door way as he watched her look at the ground. "I'm sorry, about that. I haven't seen him since I moved here and I was hoping to never see him again." Kagome began to apologize as tears formed, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Nemo quickly moved to her and crouched, taking her chin in his hand. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly.

"You never need to apologize to me, Kagome." Nemo whispered as he tried his hardest not to make a move on his emotional friend. Kagome looked deep into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" Kagome asked as Nemo nodded.

*...4...*

*Sex, so skip if you want. First time writing this so no hate*

He had proposed going steady with Kagome a year and a half ago, which to his joy she accepted. They had moved into a new apartment together that was three floors above a coffee shop, across the street from the book shop. They really couldn't be happier with each other.

Nemo pressed a soft kiss to her neck as she pressed herself closer to him. Her naked body was so soft against his as his body greedily absorbed the heat that came from hers. Kagome's hands intertwined with his as she mewed softly while he continued to kiss her his way down her neck and to her shoulder. Nemo stopped and looking into his girlfriends hazed eyes before kissing her lips with passion. Kagome released his hands and held his shoulders and she nibbled the bottom of his lip. Pressing her large breast into his chest, Nemo let out a sigh of pleasure as Kagome rubbed herself against him.

Feeling Nemo grow hard against her thigh, Kagome pressed his shoulders back, so he was laying down. Kagome straddled his stomach as she placed a quick kiss on his lips before traveling underneath the sheets of their bed to her boyfriend's impressive hard-on. Kagome grabbed the base of his stiff member before taking it into her mouth. Nemo watched with pleasure as his girlfriends covered head bobbed. Hissing with pleasure, Nemo moved his hands under the sheet and on her head; pushing her lightly to take more of him into her warm and wet mouth. The feeling of her tongue on the underside of his member while she took him completely in her mouth as well as her harden nipples brushing against his thighs lead him to cum deep in her throat. Kagome swallowed every drop he had to offer before she surfaced with a small smile on her lips. Nemo was breathing heavily, and the sight of his rosy cheeked, pleasure hazed girlfriend made his semi-hard member harden once more.

Nemo sat up; Kagome followed his motion as she pressed herself flush against his body. Nemo moved Kagome off his lap before standing at the side of the bed; Kagome looked at him in question before he moved her. She was now seated at the edge of the bed, her arms behind her. Nemo leaned over, taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking gently as he pinched the other. Kagome gasped and moaned as he continued his assault, encouraging him.

Nemo pulled away when he felt her delicate hand grab the base of his member, running the tip against her womanhood. Getting the message Nemo thrust into her tight wet core, moaning at the sensation. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed as soft moans and grunts could be heard all the way into the hallway. Their neighbors were just as bad, so no one complained.

*…5…*

Nemo looked into Kagome's eyes as they smiled at each other. "I do." She said as the priest announced them as man and wife. Nemo claimed her lips in a passion filled kiss that had people cheering and whooping at them. They didn't care, they had just gotten married. Nemo and Kagome held hands as they almost ran down the aisle as people threw rose petals at them.

*…6…*

Nemo watched as Kagome sooth the crying baby in her arms, whispering words of comfort and love as the baby slowly fell into a slumber. Kagome turned to him and smiled as she set the sleeping child into the crib.

*…7…*

Nemo grabbed a peach slice from the table as is two daughters ate there cereal and talked about random nothings. Kagome was putting on her earrings as she tried to get the girls to eat faster. Nemo smiled at his wife as she drowned her coffee, telling the girls they had five minutes. Nemo looked at his watch before he made his rounds. Kissing his daughters heads and wishing them a good day, he kissed his wife as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

Thirteen years after they married and they were still as in-love as they day they met. Royce had been fired and was replaced with a girl named Anna, who happened to be his mother's step-daughter. Anna had also been fired after she tired to convince him and everyone else that Nemo was her other half. Mirah had thought of Kagome as a daughter she never had and always took her well-being before her employees. Nemo now owned they book shop where he first met Kagome after Mirah ran away with the baker's wife, something no one expected.

Kagome would walk the girls to school and help their teacher Jean, who was a lovely but kind of boring. Jean was married to a Mirah's ex-husband and they had two sons.

Then Kagome would head over to the book shop and help Nemo out. They were renting the apartment upstairs to a woman named Elise who worked at the salon and was a lively young woman. Her off and on boyfriend Stefano lived with her.

When the girls were out of school, Nemo and Kagome would go and walk them to the shop. They would do their homework and play in the office until Kagome would take them home and make dinner. Once the girls were bathed and in bed, Kagome and Nemo would enjoy each other's company. Every day was like this and no one minded.

XooOooX

Nine year old Nemo paused in his step. This possibility was one he didn't die a horrible death, or hurt anyone. He doesn't drown in a lake, get shot or live a miserable life. This was one he would live without regret and one that he wanted more than anything. Taking one last look at his parents, Nemo took a sharp left and ran into the woods. Taking the beat up dirt path, all other possibilities faded away, only leaving one.

He could wait ten years before meeting the love of his life, the reason for his existence, his other half.

He would wait a million years if that met he would find her.

Kagome.

XooOooX

The dress Kagome is wearing in 3 is on my page

Thank you for the reviews and I'll be working on the suggested parings next!

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Requested by: Joker2113

Ichigo Kurosaki

Bleach

Two-shot

Words: 255

Ichigo wasn't sure why he felt this way towards the dying girl before him. He had always ignored his upper classmen, so why did this one make him feel this way. Regret, hate, and fear? She was lying in a puddle of blood, her grey skirt was ripped, her shirt was open and exposing her gash. Her pale peach skin looked like marble now as her glossy blue eyes looked up into the night sky. Inky raven hair spilled out like ribbons around her, giving her a tainted halo.

Ichigo wanted to scream, she looked so calm in the face of death. She had a small smile on her face, a raspy laugh escaped her. She turned to look at Ichigo and smiled a little more. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said as she sighed in pain. She was beautiful, dying at his feet. Why had she taken that blow that was meant for him? If he had been more aware, or moved faster this whole thing would have been avoided.

Ichigo watched as she took her last breathe and feel to his knees. A pained scream poured out of his throat as he looked at the dead high school senior. She was top of her class, always did community service every Saturday and was a training priestess at the Sunset Shrine. Everyone loved her, and she loved everyone.

Ichigo didn't realize how much she meant to him until she was gone. He will always keep Kagome Higurashi in his heart. Always.

Please review!

Taking request


End file.
